Love Game
by Building Dreams
Summary: Arcee is stubborn. Well, at least that's what Miko thinks. Why? Because the Autobot femme just won't take the time to find somebot special as Tailgate and Cliffjumper were. So, with a twisted plot that somehow involves both the mechs of the Autobots and Decepticons, our favorite femme is going to get her mech - whether she wants to or not!
1. Miko Has A Plan

**Primus! I am on a writing streak! I know you're probably mad at me because I haven't updated any of my stories, but this idea has been bugging me for the longest time. Because of it, I couldn't think properly and thus I had writer's block on the rest of my stories. Anyways, I hope you like the story – if not, oh well. *shrug***

* * *

Miko swung her legs back and forth lazily as she sat listening to Arcee's story. As a rare moment such as this, she was actually intrigued to listen – not just let it go out one ear and out the other. To hear of exploding space bridges, one-eyed robots, and Starscream getting his aft kicked was exciting compared to a history lesson.

"…Funny. At first I didn't think I'd ever get used to Cliff's constant chatter. Now, there's nothing louder to me than the silence," Arcee said as she finished. Her sad gaze drifted off, the sun setting rays faintly glowing as a mixture of red and orange reflecting off the femme's bright optics.

The femme though turned her helm when she felt something brush over her servo. She saw Miko's small hand resting on her slightly larger servo. Arcee felt comforted by her companion's gesture and she smiled gently at Miko, who now was grinning back at her.

_She misses him, it's obvious. True, she has Jack, but they aren't the same type of partners that Cliffjumper and she were…. _Miko thought.

"Arcee, if you feel so alone, why not just find some other mech? I mean, you have plenty to choose from on the team. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Op-" Miko spoke but was cut off by Arcee.

"It's not easy, Miko. I have already lost two mechs closest to me, and I don't need to lose another. Besides, it would take a lot of time, but I need to be using that time helping the team defend against the Decepticons and to protect you all," Arcee exclaimed.

"Who says?"

"See that shrine of stone over there?" Arcee pointed over the neatly stacked stones, now casting a stretched a dark shadow behind it. The human girl nodded, staring at the built tower. "That is the memorial of Cliffjumper. He died because of Starscream, because of the Decepticons!" One of her servos clenched into a fist, but it relaxed and dropped into her lap. "If I and the team don't defeat them...more things like what happened to Cliffjumper will occur. And I will _not _allow that to happen. Not again, and not to anyone else..."

Miko sighed, looking down as her hands sifted the sandy - and quite rocky - soil she sat upon. Arcee looked down upon her, noting that their conversation on part was over. Even though silent, the human girl still didn't surrender to what the Autobot said. If she wasn't going to find someone, then she would have to find someone for her. Though, not alone. She was going to need some help...

* * *

"Come on, Jack, you and Raf have to help!" She bantered.

"My answer is still no," Jack said as he opened his soda. Miko sighed and looked at Raf, but he shrugged uneasily. Everytime the past week she asked, still always the answer was no. Frustrated, she went back to eating her school lunch. Though, she didn't feel very hungry, not with her plotting numerous ideas, the possiblities and outcomes if everything came out well. And the endless possibilites if everything didn't. For example, if one of the Autobots - especially Arcee - found out anything, then nothing would happen. Everything would fall apart...

Which is why she only discussed her plans - or tried, but was ignored - around Jack and Raf at school. Far away from prying optics and sensitive audios of the Autobots. But, that doesn't include the Decepticons...

* * *

Lazerbeak hovered, focusing in his sight on the three humans through the window as they ate in the cafeteria. He recorded what he saw and heard and relayed it back to Soundwave. The Decepticon commuications officers back on the Nemesis typed quickly as he tried to decode the Iacon database. Honestly, he paid no mind to the humans, finding whatever they were speaking of irrevelant. Gossip. Small talk. Chit-tatter. Useless speaking of words.

"Soundwave, anything to report yet?" Knockout spoke as he approached the working officer. The said Decepticon paid no heed to the medic, just continuing his work. _I'll take that as nothing so far..._ the medic thought. He was just about to walk away when he heard the voices of humans. He looked around. He heard many of them...but why couldn't he see them? "Must be hearing things..." he mumbled to himself. Though, to be sure of that, he listened once more and still heard numerous voice, a few of them he recongized belonging to the Autobot human allies. His optics wandered to the monitor where cornered off was the video portion Lazerbeak was relaying to Soundwave. "Hmm...Listening in on the Autobot's pets, I see..."

This time, Soundwave stopped his work and turned his helm to face Knockout, who was now beside him eying the video curiously, and nodded.

"They seem to be chattering, what are the speaking about?"

"**Small talk**," Soundwave replied, using snippets of other's voices as usual. "**Irrelevant.**"

Knockout smirked and chuckled. "Irrelevant, maybe. But gossip, I can 't help but listen if it's sweet enough. Since you seem to be a little busy at the moment, why don't you let me listen to the humans? They are bound to spill _something._"

Soundwave took a moment to process his choices before he simply shrugged and went back to decoding the Iacon database. The Decepticon medic turned and began to leave, "Just have Lazerbeak forward the video and audio to my quarters. I'll watch it there." _Let's see if the humans have anything juicy to tell..._

* * *

**Okay, so this little idea is out of my head! Heh, I wonder how many reviews this is going to get...Just surprise me! K? **


	2. Knockout Listens In

**One thing...Thank you reviewers! Anonymous and official authors alike. I am glad that you are beginning to enjoy this story. Honestly, I wasn't expecting this to be well liked. Anyways, enough with my talking and let's get on with the story! :)**

* * *

"For the last time Miko, I said no!" Jack snapped, glaring harder down at his chemistry book to keep from looking at his friend's begging eyes and quivering lip. The teen just wished that for once the girl would give up. But, he was afraid that he knew her to well that she wouldn't do just that.

"Why not, Jack?" Miko questioned, crossing her arms over her face as her begging face turned into a scowl. "You keep turning me down without a reason too and it confuses me. Do you not want to help your partner?"

Finally, Jack looked up from his distance staring down at his textbook to give punk teen his answer. "Yes, I want to help Arcee. And, I am by not giving in to help you with your ridiculous scheme. It is not any of mine, nor your business to go poking your nose into her personal life. If you do, 'Cee may not end up the only one hurt."

At first, Miko was confused by Jack's last statement until it dawned to her that _she _could ended up wounded - though by physically or emotionally, she wasn't sure. Taking the hint that her plan might put her in danger caused a wide grin to etch her face. "Oh, I understand Jack, but when has getting hurt ever stopped me from doing what I want? As matter of fact, when has _anything _ever stopped me?"

Raf opened his mouth to answer, but a slight glare from the Japanese girl forced him into silence. Before Jack could answer to what Miko previously inquired, said girl continued to speak. "I don't want help from Raf or you. I _need _it. One thing that I have learned from my record of getting into trouble, is that I somehow get into a rut until the both of you come along to pull me out. I know that if I do this alone, I might get into some serious trouble. Probably more than what I ever could get into up against the Decepticons."

Jack tried to hold in his laughter, failing miserably so. With no doubt, Miko was right. With Arcee's quick temper and sudden lashing out against others when she had a good given reason to, it made her more scarier than the Decepticon warlord himself. Pit, she could put _Optimus _in his place if she wanted to.

Miko shook her head a little at Jack's amusement to her words. "One thing that I also do know is that you would regret if something bad ever happened to either one of us." She looked between Raf and her to put the emphasis on _us. _"But, mostly me on this matter." Then, her dark brown eyes widen, her lower lip quivered once again, and her hands clasped together underneath her chin. "I ask you again..._Will _you help me?"

* * *

Things just got juicy. _Really _juicy. Knockout eyed the computer screen displaying the audio and visual that Laserbeak relayed to his quarters. For once, he was willing to hear out what the Autobot pets had to say, especially when it concerned about a certain member of Team: Prime, the femme Arcee. Though, why the conversation concerned her for the most part still alluded him.

He stood on the very edge of his seat, his servos gripping the edges tightly. Red optics kept a fixed gaze on the screen, audios open and ready to capture anything he heard. For minutes, he sat there waiting. But, all he got from the human boys was silence.

At first, the mech thought they wouldn't reply at all - or decline Miko's request for help, at the least. But his disappointment soon turned to growing anxiety when the youngest human, Raf, tossed his head back against his seat in frustration. The small boy gave in to the pesty human girl, but of Jack, Knockout still awaited his given answer.

On the screen, Jack gazed back down at his book but it was clear it attention was not heeded to it at all. His eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, and an expression clear to the Decepticon that he was thinking.

"Slaggit, fleshling! Speak!" Knockout bellowed, now down on his knees and clinging to the sides of the computer monitor. Creaking echoed through the room as the sides of the computer began to crush under the mech's servos. When he was just about to crack, and thus breaking his screen, Jack finally answered.

_"Alright, Miko. I'll help you in finding Arcee someone worthwhile. Even though I don't like the whole idea of playing as Cybertronian matchmakers."_

Just what he wanted to hear.

* * *

"But on one condition, Miko," Jack said, looking pointedly as said girl. "If at any point through this that it begins to get out of hand, then we call of this little scheme of yours."

"Deal!" A wide, cheesy smile dawned upon Miko's face as she silently squealed in delight. This just caused Jack to roll his eyes and shake his head. There were some days that the teenager wished that he didn't worry about the punk-screamo loving girl. And this was one of them.

* * *

Breakdown made his way down the long corridors of the quarters wing, glaring down at any Vehicon with his one - and only - good optic that dared to make visual contact with him. He paused in his stride back to his duties when he heard...laughing? Yes, definitely laughing. Though, it was the not the kind of joyous, but more sinister in its own kind. And he knew it all too well, and the 'bot who it belonged too.

"Knockout?" The robust mech stepped into his fellow companion's dimly lit corridors as the door slid open with a hiss. He raised an optic ridge as he saw Knockout kneeling down, clutching his computer screen as Laserbeak continued to relay the footage of the humans, all while he still laughed. "Uh, Doc? You okay?"

The medic's vain laughter soon ceased and he let go of the monitor, standing up to his full height. A smirk remained plastered on his silver faceplates as he gazed at his partner. "Oh, yes. I am quite well, Breakdown. And I have something a great deal of interest that our Master may find quite amusing."

The warrior's optic ridge rose only higher as he watched his friend make his way past him and out the doorway. "What is it?"

Knockout turned his helm to face Breakdown, his smirk widening further. "It seems that the Decepticons may soon be joining a little..._love game._"

* * *

**Yes, I have Breakdown alive in this fic. Why? Because I did not like the fact that he was killed in the show. _And _he will be playing a role in some humor in the next upcoming chapters. **

**Anyways, how did I do on the chapter? Review and tell me! :) Pretty please?**


End file.
